


How to heal the scars

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, SHEITH - Freeform, post S7 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: “You died, Shiro.”“This body gave you a scar.”After getting a new body, it’s time for Shiro to have a talk with Keith.





	How to heal the scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanjingyeets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjingyeets/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ale!! <3
> 
> This work is not beta'd, so all mistakes are my blame-- Hope you enjoy!!

"It's good to be back," Shiro says with a chuckle after hearing Lance's explanation of their adventures outside.

 

The others join in the laughter, but after the situation calms down, everyone leaves the room to let Shiro rest. Everyone except Keith. Shiro can't help but to be glad about that. Keith always seems to find his way to Shiro. As many times as it takes.

 

Keith hasn't let go of Shiro ever since Shiro woke up. Shiro looks at the hand on his broken prosthetic before breaking into a soft smile.

 

"You've saved me so many times," he whispers his thank you before looking into Keith's eyes, who shares the smile.

 

"I told you. As many times as it takes," Keith explains, "Besides, you've saved me, too."

 

"I saved you? Even though I gave you this scar?" Shiro questions as he reaches to smooth his fingers along Keith's scar on his cheek.

 

"That wasn't you, Shiro. It may have been that body, but it was the witch who controlled it, not you," Keith chokes back tears before continuing.

 

"You were dead."

 

Keith can't stop his tears anymore. Shiro moves his arm around Keith, hugging him. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro's neck, slowly moving to sit on Shiro's lap, joining him in the open cryopod.

 

Shiro kisses his forehead gently before Keith buries his face to Shiro's shoulder, sobbing against his friend. Shiro keeps him close, stroking Keith's back.

 

"I was dead. Nothing will change that. But I'm here now, and I'm never going to leave you, alright?" he tries to assure both Keith and himself. He doesn't want to leave Keith ever again.

 

Keith nods weakly against him, but it's a start.

 

* * *

 

They stay there silent for a long while, before Shiro gets the courage to speak again.

"It took me a while before I even realized I was dead. It was just colourful skies and silence, before I one time tried to speak and it didn't echo like it should have. I started remembering things, and instead of accepting my destiny, I fought it. I focused and focused, and eventually I could see through Black. I'm sorry I made you the pilot, but look at you now. I knew you'd be a great leader," Shiro kisses Keith's head, who chuckles a little.

 

"A great leader who cries against the true leader's shoulder," he mumbles. Shiro laughs.

 

"You're showing your emotions. It's good. I'm glad you can let your walls down with me. I couldn't handle it if that changed," Shiro admits. He sometimes fears the war has taken too much of a toll in Keith, in everyone. But Hunk still cooks and bakes, Lance keeps up with his skin routine, Pidge is making snarky comments and jokes, and Keith. Keith is here, with him, allowing Shiro to see him in a vulnerable state.

 

"You're the first person who has seen me cry," Keith tells before he lifts his face to look into Shiro's eyes. He cups Shiro's cheek, mirroring the scar he got in their battle.

 

"I didn't blame you then, and I don't blame you now. The battle happened. This scar happened. But it's a good reminder."

"Reminder?"  
"I'm never giving up on you, Shiro. Now others can see how far I'm ready to go because of you. You can see that I will keep good on my promise. No matter what happens, I'm here for you."

"Keith..."

Shiro is speechless. Keith says the words so easily, like they are as obvious to him as breathing.

 

"I will never give up on you, either," he promises.

 

* * *

 

Keith decides to sleep beside Shiro. Or to be more precise, it just happens. One moment Shiro is combing through Keith's hair, the next he hears a soft snore against him.

 

Shiro smiles and slowly moves to lie down, Keith still on his lap. Despite looking hard, the cryopod is quite comfortable. Especially when having your best friend cuddled and sleeping on your lap. Keith sometimes is like a cat. Maybe that's because of his Galra blood. Shiro has to hold in his laughter as he thinks about it. He doesn't want to wake Keith up. He deserves to rest after all the battles. Keith has had so many battles during his life. Too many battles. Shiro feels like even his time as the Champion doesn't compare to some things.

 

"You know... I love you too," Shiro whispers before kissing Keith's temple and closing his eyes. He really loves Keith. Ever since he first met Keith all those years ago he has had a special place in Shiro's heart, and after rescuing Shiro again and again after Kerberos mission, the place in Shiro's heart has grown into being something no one and nothing else can compare. At first Shiro thought it was just relief, seeing a familiar face did good to him, but now... Shiro knows it's not just friendliness he feels. It's finding his possible soulmate.

 

One thing Shiro doesn't know.

 

Keith has woken up. He hears Shiro's words, and holds onto his friend tightly.

 

"Shiro, you heard it?" he asks, voice almost trembling.

 

"Not only hear, I saw the battle from the quintessence field," Shiro tells, keeping his eyes closed.

 

"Oh..." Keith freezes. This is bad. Shiro did just say he loves Keith, too, but is it the way Keith means it? After Shiro was declared dead, Keith didn't understand his grief. It was different from his father. It hurt differently. Then, after living in the shack for a few months, Keith was able to understand his feelings. The feelings he should not have had.

 

Then Shiro came back. While Keith had felt joy over seeing his friend again, it also hurt. Keith still harbored, and harbors, the feelings.

 

Shiro telling him that he died still makes Keith feel stinging pain in his heart. He can't lose Shiro again. He just can't.

 

Shiro brings him back from his thoughts by combing through his hair again. And again. And again. It's soothing.

 

"The reason why I feel like your scar is my fault, is because I saw how it happened. I know you don't want me to feel like it, but just knowing this body hurt someone so dear to me..." Shiro sighs, "I'm not sure if I can ever forgive myself for that."

 

"Shiro... Do you mean it? That I'm dear to you?" Keith sits back up and looks at Shiro carefully. Shiro opens his eyes and smiles, taking a hold of Keith's hand.

 

"I do. Keith, I love you."

 

Tears start streaming along Keith's face again. Shiro can also feel some wetness on his eyes.

 

"I love you," Keith says through sobs, "I'm in love with you. It was so lonely without you, I felt like suffocating because you weren’t with me.”

 

“I’m here now, and I’m never going to let you suffer through the loneliness again. I promise you, Keith, I’m here,” Shiro gently pulls Keith to lie back down against him so he can wrap his arm around Keith and comfort him, kissing his lips again and again and again.

 

Keith falls asleep quite quickly after he stops crying.

 

Shiro feels at peace when he hears, and feels, Keith’s breath against him, and soon he falls asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter @novoltronnova :3
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
